This Changes Things
by Grojfan forever
Summary: Corey got the band a gig at Hunky Nick Mallory's 20th b'day party. Corey and Laney tell each other they will only have one beer but will they keep that word? What happens at the party that will affect Corey and Laney's friendship?
1. Chapter 1 the gig,the party,the mistake

**Hey this is my first fantic hope you like it.**

**Corey got the band a gig at Hunky Nick Mallory's 20****th**** b'day party. Corey and Laney tell each other they will only have one beer but will they keep that word? What happens at the party that will affect Corey and Laney's friendship? WARNING: Contains Corney fluff and some nudity and some bad language (in other chapters) and the scariest of all that is scary, Trina hashtaging (the horror!)**

**Ages:**

**Laney= 18**

**Corey= 18**

**Kin and Kon=18**

**Nick, Trina and Mina=20**

**Mr Walton: about 50 (give or take not that important.)**

Laney POV

I sat on the stage in Corey's garage, tuning my bass. Kin was trying out his new invention out on his twin brother Kon. The 'Mind reader 2000' he called it. Said it allowed him to read the mind of whoever wore the helmet.

*FLASHBACK*

(10 minutes ago)

"It's almost finished!" kin cried in joy.

"What is?" I asked.

"It's a mindreading helmet! It'll allow me to read the thoughts of the wearer. I call it the 'Mind reader 2000'!" he said happily.

I looked at him, my eyes heavy with scepticism.

"Hey, Kon?!" he yelled. Kon came racing toward his twin, stopping dead in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked, you could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Want to test my newest invention?"

"Yes!" Kon yelled excited.

I sighed. Will Kon ever learn that most of his brother's inventions have resulted in him almost dying?

A tall, handsome, blue-haired eighteen year old man came down the stairs into the garage on his phone. Corey Jaron Riffin, the lead singer and guitarist of our band and the person I'd had a massive crush on ever since I was 5. A month ago, Corey heard that the front man of the band is always first looked at so he'd been hitting the gym and the results were really showing.

"Sure… Okay, I'll be there in a minute," he said and he climbed into Pinktastic. Trina, his sister's, car.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

(Back in the present moment)

"Almost…and DONE!" Kin yelled the last word.

I watched as Kin turned on the machine, which was now fitted to Kon's head, I watched as it lit up. So far, so good. Kin stared to laugh like the mad scientists did in the movies.

"Alright, maybe this will go into the small pile of your inventions that have worked," I say impressed.

Nope, the invention caught fire and Kon started running around yelling. I sigh and poor a body of water on his head and stop the fire.

"Thanks, Laney," Kon huffed.

"Kon, will you ever learn?" I asked in a sad tone. Kon shook his head smugly, I sighed again.

"It's alright Kon is a clone, I've got 20 more in my cupboard," Kin said casually.

"I'm not even going to ask," I said stunned.

At that moment Corey came back looking pleased with himself.

"I just got us a gig at Nick Mallory's 20th Birthday party, tomorrow."

"Nice one, Core" I said. He smiled and then noticed the puddle on the floor where Kon was standing.

"What happened there?" he asked.

"Oh, the same old, same old," I said then looked at Kin,"Science gone wrong…again."

For the rest of the afternoon we practised and practised and after that I drove the twins' home before going home myself.

Corey POV

It's the middle of the day and we're waited for four o'clock in the afternoon to come so we could go and set up our equipment at Nick's house. I sat on the couch lifting a hand weight. Laney was wondering around the garage aimlessly, and the twins were making food to take to the party and for our lunch. Trina came in to the garage, her heels snapping the cement floor as she walked.

"I'm going to help set up the decorations at Nick's house for his birthday. I know that he wants you losers to play at this party, why he wants you losers to play at his party… HASHTAG: party crashers."

"Just because you don't like our music doesn't mean Nick Mallory doesn't." Lanes said, staring daggers at my sister.

"HASHTAG: whatever!" and with that Trina entered her car and drove out onto the driveway got out and slammed the roller do shut.

Laney POV

The slam of the door made a few things on an over packed bookcase fell off including a black photo album with the Grojband logo on it. I picked it up.

"Hey, it's our old photo book," I said, showing It to Corey.

"That's been missing since forever!" he exclaimed.

He put down the weight he was lifting and I sat next to him. I opened the front cover of the album and saw a small passage written in my handwriting:

_This album belongs to _

_The members of Grojband_

_Soon to be the_

_Most famous band ever!_

We had all signed our names at the bottom of the passage, and agreed to be the best band the world had ever seen. Corey and I sat on the couch together laughing and talking about the times we had and the times Corey's plans failed and kin inventions bombed. I turned the next page to see a picture of Corey aged thirteen with a tough, bad-boy expression on his face, and his pants held in the low rider style.

"Corey, how where your pants staying up?" I asked

"By the power of pure awesomeness, my dear Lanes, pure awesomeness," he said.

I blushed a little when he said 'my dear Lanes' and thankfully he didn't see.

"But you fell on your face," I said laughing.

"Oh, shut up! Mohawk girl!" he teased, laughing.

He began to tickle me and I jumped off the sofa trying to get away he knew all my tickle spots and that wasn't fair.

"No!" I giggled. I talked me to the ground and his face was inches away from mine I felt my face go hot and saw the blush spread across his face too. He cleared his thought and got up and offered me a helping hand. I accepted the help and looked at my feet.

"Sorry, 'bout that Laney," he said awkwardly.

"It's okay," I muttered, growing red again.

"Okay, easy now, Kon," kin's voice said. He and Kon appeared at the top of the stairs carrying a big plate full of sandwiches.

"You better not leave any of those in my car to get forgotten and grow mould!" I threatened them.

"We won't," they said in unison.

"If you do, you have to clean my car, got it?" I said.

"Yes."

We put the food and our equipment in the car and the twin got the back seat and Corey called shotgun. I drove to the party in silence, I was checking the back seat in the revision mirror at the twins see in if the sandwiches were still on the plate, finally we made it to Nick's house I parked on the curb next to drive way that would give us easy accuses when we went to go home we had room to carry the drums and amps. The twins went to drop off the sandwiches in the kitchen that left me and Corey alone. He cleared his throat as he pulled out our guitars I got a piece of Kon's drums and Kin's keyboard.

"Laney, about before with the tackling and that awkward moment…" he began.

"It's okay, Core, you tripped. It's fine."

"So no more awkward silence?"

"No. Let's go set up."

Nick had a stage and lighting ready for us Kin and Kon were already hanging the backdrop that had the Grojband skull on it. Once we bought all of Kon's drum pieces he began to put them only took half an hour for people to arrive. And we began to warm up and tune our interments.

An hour later Nick walked on stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Nick Mallory thanks you all for showing up. Nick Mallory would like to introduce the band that will be playing tonight, Grojband!" he said.

"Thanks, Nick," Corey said as Nick began to walk off the stage. "Are you ready to rock?"

The crowd applauded and cheered. Kon tapped his sticks together.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Kon counted us in.

(LA LA LA LA LA LA)

General POV

After playing 7 songs the band was tired and couldn't play anymore so someone put so rock music on. Kin and Kon when off on search off food and drink and that left Laney and Corey alone once again. Corey got Laney and himself a beer from and cooler by the stage.

"I can't, Core, I've got to drive you guys home," she said shaking her head.

"Just one," he pressed, "If you only have one than I'll only have one, agreed?"

"One" she agreed.

That 'one' beer turned into five and they didn't remember anything after that.

(Drunken transition)

Laney's POV

My head was pounding and it hurt between my legs. I was in a bed and was sure it wasn't mine. I didn't open my eyes though I was too comfortable and too happy to. Something moved beside me and my eyes snapped open. I looked at the room it was very blue and almost too familiar. I looked under the covers and down at my body, I was naked. I gasped and covered myself with the covers again. I looked down at the sleeping man next to me. He was handsome and had blue hair… I gasped again this time in horror. It was Corey. I had sex with Corey!

_Oh, this is bad! This is very bad!_ I thought, _He'll kick me out of the band! He'll never want to be friends again! Maybe I can sneak out and he won't have to know._

_How much of a whore are you!?_ asked a disgusted voice in my head.

_No one asked you!_ I thought back at it.

I slowly and carefully got out of the bed and gathered my clothes putting them on as I went. Gathered my phone wallet and keys too and made my way to the door. My keys slipped from my grip and made a load noise when they hit the floor.

_Crap!_ I bent to get my keys.

"Laney?" Corey's soft voice said and I froze.

Corey's POV

Laney was frozen in the action of retrieving her keys from off the floor when I said her name; it was obvious that she wanted to get out of here before I woke up. She unfroze herself and straightened up; when she looked at me I saw the frightened tears in her eyes.

I went to get out of bed and noticed I was naked. At this I was putting 2 and 2 together.

One, me being naked and two, Laney sneaking out of my room with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed, "I didn't know."

And with that she ran from my room. I slipped into my shorts, still doing them up as I ran after Laney, and caught her by the wrist before she could unlock her car.

"Laney, why are you running away?" I asked.

"I understand that y-you don't want m-me in the band an-anymore," she sobbed, "I also understand if you think badly of me. I so sorry, Corey."

"What? Laney of course I want you in the band, don't ever think like that again and don't apologise it's not your fault," I said pulling her into a hug; she sobbed on my bare chest. "Let's just forget this ever happened and everything will go back to normal. Okay?"

She nodded. She pulled away from the hug and walked to her car.

"Will you be okay? I don't want anything bad to happen to you," I said concurred.

She nodded. She gave me a small smile, though it didn't reach her sad eyes, before she got in her car and drove away. I saw my beanie sticking out of my pocket; I grabbed it and shoved it on my head.

"That's not some think you and that girl can just forget… It'll be back to bite you in the butt, Riffin." Mr Walton, my neighbour I never talked to. He was serious and stern.

I nodded. I walked off toward the door; I stopped and turned to face him.

"She's not just _'a girl'_, she's my best friend. We didn't mean it to happen." I said.

"The mind dose curious things when drunk," was all he said and he turned back to watering his garden.

I walked back to my room and went on with my day,

**Anyone want a cliff hanger?**

**One thing you should know about me is I love writing cliff hangers, keeps the peoples wanting more! *laughs an evil laugh***

**So?**

**Is Mr Walton right?**

**Can they just forget about it?**

**What will happen to Laney?**

**If you want more just put this with or on a review: **_**#moreplease**_

**Please review what you think please be honest **

**Laney: Please review!**

**Corey: Yeah, I want to know what else happens, so please, review!**

**Signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2 something about the date

**And here's Kon with the disclaimer!**

**Kon: Grojfan forever doesn't own grojband or any of the characters. But she dose own Samantha Jolting.**

**Me thanks for that Kon**

* * *

Chapter 2: Something about the date.

Laney's POV

It's been at least two days since the party and videos and picture are all over PeaceBook

(Authors Note: PeaceBook is something I just made up. It's like Facebook but for Peaceville)

The twins found a picture on 'Samantha Jolting's page of me and Corey making out backstage. The twins were shocked that we didn't tell them, but we told them we were drunk and nothing else happened and they believed it. Both Corey and I knew that was only half true we had sex afterwards. But we promised each other that we would forget that part.

ONE WEEEK LATER TRANSITION

"It's Tuesday!" the twins said happily.

"So?" I say.

The twins look at me in shock. I look at Corey for help but he looks just as confused as I am.

"Is there something going on with you two? You never forget sleepover movie night. We order a pizza and get some movies out." Kon says.

"Oh! Tuesday!" I say, how could I have forgotten about that! I metal slap myself. Corey facepalms.

"And were staying at Laney's tonight." Kin said but I wasn't listening.

I was riding my train of thought somewhere far way, something about the date was bothering me and wouldn't leave me alone.

"Lanes? Lanes!" Corey was shaking my shoulders he looked anxious.

"What?" I say, confused.

"Are you okay you seen distracted by something" His forehead creased with worry.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Where are the twins?"

"They went to get some stuff we're sleeping here instead of at yours."

"Okay, I'm going to get some stuff." I got up and left.

When I got in my car, my brain was telling me to go to the local drug store (AN: It's what I call a pharmacy, Laney's not on drugs. No way!) so I went where my brain told me to go I bought something but I didn't look at it, my brain wanted it so I bought it. I went home and put some clothes in my duffle bag and the box that I bought, it was still wrapped in the paper bag but I didn't unwrap it. I didn't feel like it. I grabbed my make-up, toothbrush and toothpaste and put them in a small toiletries bag I had. I wake alone in this big empty house I was an only child and my mum and dad died in an accident last year. I drove back to Corey's house the boys were all set with the soda and pizza and the movies ready to go I sat thought the first one not really watching it. The date was still nagging me. What was with it? What did I buy?

I ate my share of pizza and soda I sat thought the first two horror movies but I stared to feel sick during the third on. I've felt fine all day why am I sick? I got up and ran to the toilet.

* * *

**Sorry, but I just love cliff hangers!**

**I can't help myself plus it leaves my viewer wanting more!**

**So . . .**

**What did Laney buy?**

**What's up with the date?**

**Why is she sick all of a sudden?**

**Spoiler alert! I know all the answers just review for more!**

**Sorry it was short I didn't have a lot of time. I promise the next one will be nice and long.**

**Grojfan forever has left the building.**


	3. Chapter 3 un expected

**Chapter 3**

**Last time we saw the guys and Laney, they were having a sleepover at Corey's house the had food and some movies. Laney started to feel sick. But why?**

**Laney: Well, maybe if you shut up,**_** I**_** – I mean, **_**we**_** will know!**

**Me: Fine! God!**

**Corey: GFE doesn't own Grojband or any of the characters**

**Me: Thanks, Corey!**

* * *

Chapter 3 unexpected

Corey's POV

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Laney get up and run to the bathroom, I stared after her concerned for my friend. I heard her vomit, and I walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and saw her leaning over the toilet.

Laney's POV

"Lanes?" Corey said from behind me.

I looked at him; I saw the concern in his eyes. I stood up, closed the lid on the toilet and flushed it before sitting on the lid. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded weakly.

"I think… I'll take a shower." I said weakly.

"I'll get your stuff," he turned to leave. I took his wrist to stop him.

"No, no, I'll get it." I said.

"I'll get you a towel," he smiled at me thought his eyes were still concerned.

I nodded and went to get a change of clothes and my toiletry bag.

"You alright, Laney?" Kon asked me.

I nodded as I got some things from my duffel bag. And passed Corey on my way back to the bathroom, he handed me a towel without speaking and went back to the living room.

I took a quick shower and felt my body calm down as the warm water hit my skin. I dressed and brushed my teeth. I saw the bag I got from the pharmacy and took out a box of…

"Pregnancy tests?" I asked.

I was confused, but my brain was nagging me to use one. So, I read the instructions on the box and took one out. I did what I was supposed to do. I sat on the toilet lid and waited for the results.

Corey's POV

Laney had been in the shower a long time, though I couldn't hear the water running. I got up and walked to the door, I heard sobbing coming from in the room, I knocked on the door.

"Laney, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked, concerned.

"N-no, I'm f-fine. Go a-away" she sobbed her voice sad and weak.

"Are you dressed?" I asked.

"Y-yes, why?" she asked. I turned the doorknob but it was locked, so I went to the kitchen and got a knife. I went back to the bathroom and picked the lock. Laney was curled up on the toilet lid crying her eyes out on her knees. I walked toward her and I felt my foot kick something that was on the floor. I looked down and saw a pregnancy test on the floor. I picked it up. I stared at it in shock and sank to my knees, letting the knife I used to pick the lock fall to the floor. It tested positive, Laney was pregnant.

"Its…mine, isn't it?" I asked looking at her sad face; she seemed to have been watching me.

She nodded and stared to silently cry again.

"I'm so, so sorry," she said and left the bathroom.

"Laney! Wait!" I called as she ran from the room.

She ran out the door and went to her car, she was about to open the door when I put my arm on the door keeping it closed. She turned to me her eyes shining with tears in the light from the open house door; I looked at her sad eyes for a moment. How could I have let this happen to my lanes?

"I'm so sorry," I said,"I didn't mean for this to happen, I am so sorry. I should have let you stay sober at the party."

"I know and I understand if you don't want to see me again," She sobbed.

I pulled her into a hug, she sobbed on my shoulder and I put my face in her hair.

"Why would you think that? Lanes the baby that's growing inside you, it's mine and I want to be there for you and the baby. It my fault, and I want to make it right." I said.

"No, I won't be a burden to you like that I'll do fine on my own," she said.

I frowned. I held her chin, pulling her face up to look into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes.

"Laney, when we were five we first meet and you became my first ever friend and over the years I… started to develop feeling for you…and I… how do I put this? I love you, Lanes" I felt myself grow hot.

"You… l-love me?" she asked blushing; I could feel the heat coming off her.

I nodded. I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine.

"I love you too, Core" she said blushing harder.

"Come back inside, Laney. We can fix this together, you and me. We can get through this."

She nodded and started walking back into the house; I put my arm around her waist and walked with her to the living room, where we sat on the lounge. Kin and Kon were asleep on the floor. After a few minutes, Lanes got up and went to the bathroom and came back with her things and put them in her bag. Then she sat back on the lounge.

"Hey, Lanes," I said. She looked up, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked at me for a minute, and then smiled. She nodded.

At that moment my hormones kicked in and I put my lips softly on hers. She kissed me back and after a few minutes we broke apart gasping for air.

We watched the rest of the movie and she fell asleep in my arms. I carried her to my room and settled her in my bed. I took my other pillow and went to sleep on the lounge.

Laney's POV

I when I woke I was in Corey's room; but this time core wasn't with me. He must have carried me here. I heard the door click; I rolled over to see Corey entering the room. He was carrying a plate and a glass of orange juice.

"Hi," he said setting the plate, now I could see the bacon, eggs and sausages, and the OJ on the side table then sat on the bed as I sat up.

"M-M-morning," I said yarning. He chuckled.

"How you feeling? Not sick or anything?" he asked taking my hand.

"I'm fine, Core," I assured him, smiling.

"I'm just worried that's all," he said.

I leaned in for a kiss as he did the same. The door burst open and kin walked in the room, we pulled away Kin seemed to have noticed nothing.

"Hey, Corey, congrates man!" he said thumping Corey on the back.

"What?" Corey asked confused and worried.

"Trina's pregnant. Kon found the pregnancy test in the bathroom bin," Kin said leaving the room.

Corey and I looked at each other.

"We have to tell them… I mean it's going to become obvious in a month or two," I said.

Corey nodded. He took my hand and pulled me gently out of the room, we found the twins on the couch in the lounge room. I sat down Corey sat next to me draping his arms around me.

"Guys, there's something me and core have to tell you," I said, "Please, don't over react."

* * *

**You know what would make this chapter perfect?**

**A CLIFF HANGER!**

**Laney: Oh, of course *rolling eyes***

**Me: Quite you I haven't finished the cliff hanger!**

**Any who…**

**Will the twins over react?**

**Will they be okay with the news?**

**Will someone take that food out of Corey's room before it grows mould?**

**I know the answers… but you have to find out in chapter 4**

**Laney: WTF is wrong with you!**

**Me: I love cliff hangers!**

**Kon: As do I, they give you a sense of wonder and keep you wanting more.**

**Kin: I could make a cliff hanger maker machine-**

**Laney and Me: No!**

**Laney: kin if you make that grojband will be hanging off of a real cliff!**

**Corey: thanks for coming out everyone! *slams a garage door that came out of nowhere***


	4. Chapter 4 the truth

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Take it away Laney!

Laney: Grojfan forever does not own grojband or its characters.

Me: Thanks Laney! Happy reading everyone!

* * *

Corey POV

The twins came and sat in front of me and Lanes.

"Guys, that test isn't Trina's it's-"I was cut off by kin.

"Corey, are you telling us that you're a girl and the test is yours?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said, they understand, then I realised something," Wait, what? No, man im not a girl!"

"The test is mine, guys," Laney said, "im pregnant."

The twins just sat there with blank shock on their faces. Laney sighed and got up.

Laney POV

I walked the length of the hall, finally I made it to Corey's room and I closed the door and leaned agents the wall and broke down into silent sobs. Maybe I should just quit the band and runaway, move to a new town, have the baby and give it away to an orphanage or something or a church nuns love taking babies who are left on the church steps… as my thoughts trailed away I could hear yells coming from the lounge room, I broke down into more silent sobs and put my head in my hands.

Corey POV

I stared after lanes, man she must be having it tough, I sighed and turn back to find Kon's angry face inches from mind.

"How could you violate my little girl like that?!" he yelled making my eardrums burst, "she's way too young to go through something like this!"

"Just be glad it's me and not with some random guy!" I yelled shoving Kon away and got up.

"Well, Corey has a point Kon at least Corey will stick around for the baby and some random guy would just leave her by herself and have nothing to do with it," Kin said mater-a-factly.

"But she's still my little girl, and I would have throttled the guy who did this, but Corey is my friend and Laney would throttle me if I did that to Corey," Kon said.

"Your little girl?" I asked Kon raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, Laney is my little girl and you and Kin are my little boys, im the toughest-so is laney- and I need to look out for you guys, the band is like my family, and im the daddy roster," Kon said pulling both me and Kin into a rib-crushing hug.

"Kon! We are family! You have my nipples on your back!" Kin yelled as his brother set us free.

"Not weird at all," I said rubbing my ribs and making a mental note never too get on Kon's bad side, even his hugs were deadly.

"Look Corey were both very happy for you and laney we really are, but if laney is pregnant then we can do any more gigs until she's had the baby," Kin said.

"Yeah, no more gigs I don't want Laney to get hurt," Kon said in a serious voice.

"I don't want anything to happen to Laney or to Jr," I said.

"Jr?" Kin and Kon asked in unison.

"Well we can't keep saying 'the baby' can we?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Should we go check on Laney?" Kin said.

"Yeah we should," I said and walked down the hall, knowing Laney she would be in my room.

Laney POV

I heard footsteps approaching and I quickly wiped away my tears.

(A/N: Remember Laney isn't wearing any makeup…yet)

The boys walked in, Corey came and sat next to me taking my hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Kin went and sat at Corey's desk chair and Kon, of course, went to eat the food I didn't.

"What are you guys going to do I mean Trina is gonna kick you out you know, it is her house," Kin asked.

"No, I'm going to kick her out, it's really my house dad left it to me," Corey said.

"Have you decided on names?" Kon asked eagerly.

"Kon, we only found out last night," I said.

"Oh," his face fell.

"If I find out who left this mess in the kitchen I will drop them down my bottomless pit!" Trina screamed.

(A/N: the pit is seen being made my Mina in the episode Group Hug)

Kon jumped and ran out the room, taking the empty plate a cup with him. I guess Kon left the mess in the kitchen. Trina then bust into Corey's room.

"Corey, you're eighteen and therefore able to live by yourself," she said calmly. " I also tired of your little friends coming here and never cleaning up after themselves-"

"You can talk," I said.

"I want you out of my house by this weekend I wanna build a shrine of hunky Nick Malory in here," she said ignoring me, "so beat it!"

"Ah, you see im not going to do that," Corey said smirking.

"Why not!?" she yelled.

"Because this is my house, so I want you out my house so I can turn your room into well whatever I want," he winked at me.

"MINA!" Trina yelled and mina came from out of no were, holding Mr. Riffin's will. "Tell Corey that this is my house and he needs to get out before the weekend."

Mina looked at the will. She looked at Trina fear in her eyes.

"Actually, Trina this is Corey's house, it says here that once Corey is eighteen this house and everything in it is his, everything but your things," she said.

"What!?" Trina yelled.

"This is my house and you're going to ether live here under my rules or you can leave and buy a house of your own," Corey teased.

Trina growled and went diary, when she fell to the ground Corey caught her diary.

"Anything you can make a song out of?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered trowing the diary out the open window.

"Mina start packing my things and you're going to have to sleep on your couch, I'll need your room," Trina said and I saw Mina sigh before they walked out the room.

(Later on transition)

BY the end of the day Trina's room was empty and she and Mina were at minas house and Kin and Kon had gone home.

It left me and Corey. I was lying in his bed reading a book and he was in the shower. The door opened and Corey walked in, shirt less and he was rubbing a towel on his head drying his hair.

"Watch out for the bed post, Core" I said looking up from my page.

"OW!" he yelled, he had stubbed his toe on the bed post.

"Aw, you poor thing, I told you to watch out," I said putting my book aside and sat next to corey at the end of his bed.

I pulled the towel off his head, he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I guess I didn't see where I was going," he said.

I pulled him into a hug.

"Well you'll live," I said.

"Oh but the pain how will I go on," he said dramatically.

I laughed and gave him a kiss.

Corey POV

(A/N: warning Sex scene)

Lanes kissed me and was about to pull away, but I didn't want to let her go; I wrapped my arms around her and laid her down. I rested my tongue on her bottom lip, she allowed access, I pulled her shirt off a we kissed some more her fingers running though my hair. I ran my fingers along her back and began looking for her bra clip.

"Core," she said, as I kissed her neck.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It unclips at the front, sweetly," she said. I looked at her.

"I knew that," I said blushing.

"Sure you did," She smirked

(1 hour later)

We lay beside each other, naked and panting. We pulled the blanket over ourselves, the night was getting a bit cold.

"Well, that was better sober," Laney said.

"Yeah," I breathed.

We lay there for a while waiting for our breathing to slow.

"Lanes?" I said when my breathing slowed.

"Yes Core?"

"You know how they say when friends have sex its weird?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, we were friends and now were more than friends, and we've done it at least twice and… yeah…" I trailed off.

"Core," she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Weird," she said.

"Totally," I agreed.

* * *

And thus an end to another chapter!

Hope you liked it.

I have no cliff hanger questions today.

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone.


	5. Chapter 5 Jr

**Hey Guys! So sorry I've been having some writers block toward this story but I went to see how to train your dragon 2 and it was AMAZBALLZ! I love HTTYD! Anyway back to the important things, here's a new chapter. **

**Nick Mallory: Nick Mallory says: Grojfan forever doesn't own grojband or any of the characters. Grojfan forever only own the chapters not in the grojband shows.**

**Me: Thanks Nick!**

**Nick: Nick says: You're welcome.**

Chapter 5 Junior

Lanes and I lounged on the sofa watching a horror movie; well she watched it I sat there with my hands over my eyes while the movie went on. Lanes loved scary movies, I hated them, she would laugh whenever the scary parts came on I would yelp and cover my eyes. So far life was good, Lanes moved in with me and few days after we told the twins she was pregnant and they now live across the road because we sold Laney's house to them. I got a car and me and Laney put a baby seat in it. Carrie and I ended the band rivalry so that Kin and Kim could date and we became friends, even Carrie and I put aside our differences and became friends. Trina and Mina were in a car crash Mina walked away with a few cuts and bruises and Trina took a blow to the head that leaded to a comer. She woke up a few weeks later and asked everyone to call her Katrina and a few days after that she ask Kon out, and of course Kon said yes. Nick asked Mina out and now their dating and the other day Larry asked Carrie out on a date and now their dating, also Laney and I had fixed up Trina's old room into a baby room the walls were blue and the wall trims were green, and now Laney was nine mouths pregnant and due any minute and I wasn't going to leave her side until the baby was out, even then I won't leave her side. Laney and I also settled on names she wanted to call the baby CJ if it was a boy and I wanted to call the baby Layne if it was a girl. So far life was great. Laney suddenly gasped in pain and I looked her concerned.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, Junior is definitely your kid," She gasped.

"What's that meant to mean?" I asked.

"He's a scaredy-cat," she laughed.

"Im not a scaredy-cat!" I defended myself.

Suddenly, a crazy guy welding a chainsaw jumped out of nowhere on the TV screen and I jumped.

"Did you want a drink?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah, I'll have lemonade, thanks," she said with a little bit of a laugh.

I took my time to make the lemonade so that I wouldn't have to watch the rest of the movie.

"Hey, Core?" Laney called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If I told you to go and get the car to take me to the hospital because my water broke would you freak out?" Laney asked.

"Me? No way!" I said as I walked back into the living room.

"Good, now go get the car," she said getting up.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because my water broke you idiot," she snapped heading toward the door.

I ran around trying to find my keys, totally freaking out, I finally found my keys and ran out the door and drove a little over the speed limit to get to the hospital. Laney breathed in and out as calmly as she could. I tried to guide her thought it by telling her how to breathe but I made myself dizzy trying to show her how. Finally we made it to the hospital and I ran up the stairs to the front desk.

"Hi, my girlfriend is about to have a baby," I told the nurse at the front desk.

She jumped up and called over to a doctor that was talking to a nurse.

"Doctor, we have a baby situation," she called. The doctor and the two nurses ran outside and the doctor had a wheelchair. I tried to go with them too be there with Laney but one of the nurses stopped me and told me I had to park my car.

"But, Laney-"I said.

"She'll be fine. Please go and park your car!" the women argued with me.

I sighed and parked my car then called Kin and Kon.

"Okay, we'll tell the others," Kin said.

"Good luck, mate!" Kon said before they hung up.

I waited in the waiting room; the doctors wouldn't let me in to be with Laney so I was forced to stay in the waiting room. I only had to wait half an hour until Kin, Kon, The Newmans, Nick, Mina and Katrina to come. My sister sat next to me and hugged me. I smiled then got up and started pacing the length of the waiting room.

(TIME SKIP TRANSITION)

For the past five hours all we could hear were the screams and cries that Laney made. Everyone sat around worried, but I was still pacing. Three hours ago Laney yelled: "I'm going to kill you, Corey!" but I knew she didn't mean that, so I just laughed and muttered "Classic, Lanes" under my breath. Another half hour later we heard a new cry come from the room, meaning one thing.

"Jr," I said a smile forming on my face.

The doctor came from around the corner holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Riffin?" he asked.

I walked up to the doctor.

"Miss. Penn will see you now," he informed and led the way to Laney's room.

"Don't die, man!" Kon yelled as I left.

I chuckled. When I walked in the room lanes was lying in a hospital bed her hair was messed up and her makeup was running down her face.

"Hey, beautiful," I said sitting down in the plastic chair next to her bed.

"Hey, Core," she smiled at me.

"So, when are you going to kill me before or after I hold my kid?" I joked.

"I'm not going to kill you," Lanes said. "I love you too much,"

"You too are going to make great parents," a nurse said handing Laney a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"It's a boy," the doctor told us.

The two nurses and the doctor then left giving me and Lanes some privacy.

I looked down at my new born son, he liked a little like me and Laney, with a small hard to see bit of purple hair.

"CJ," Laney whispered her eyes swimming in tears.

I was speechless so I just looked at my son and then at Laney and smiled.

"I love you, Lanes," I whispered my voice thick.

"Aww, don't cry," Laney said.

"I have to," I said a tear falling from my eye.

Laney wiped my tear away and kissed me.

The door opened and our friends came into the room. Kin smiled, he looked on the verge of tears of joy but he held a strong face.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," he said.

"I didn't," Kon said happy tears flowing down his cheeks he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I gasped for air and I felt my lungs about to give up on me.

"Kon! Drop Core!" lanes said.

"Can I hold him?" Katrina asked sweetly smiling down a CJ.

Laney gave him to Katrina and everyone crowded around trying to get a good look. I wrapped my arms around Laney and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Core do you think you could pack me and CJ some stuff?" she asked. "We might be here awhile,"

"Sure, Lanes," I said. "Anything for you,"

**Thus an end to my latest chapter hope you enjoyed it!**

**Katrina: Little CJ is sooooo cute.**

**Kim: Yeah.**

**Me: Hey im trying to end this chapter not write more of it! Get lost!**

**Konnie: RUDE! *holding up her hand***

**Me: You girls can talk next chapter**

**Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone! *slams garage door***


	6. Chapter 6 bad prezzie ideas and visits

**Sup Grojbandians! Sorry I've had some had some computer and power problems. My big sister used up 2 mouths worth of internet in a mouth and of course my mother blamed me just because im the middle child and so I was ban from the computer for a week and im back at school too so for the nest Nine weeks I won't be updating as often but I'll do my best to get new chapters and I think you guys will love what I've got planned for this story. So on to the story!**

**Corey: Grojfan forever doesn't own Grojband or any of the characters!**

**Me: Thanks Corey! Now on to the story.**

Corey POV:

(4:15pm)

Kon and I were packing a few things for Laney while she and CJ stayed at the hospital. In the past ten mins Katrina had managed to pack a few things CJ will need and the only thing me and Kon had done was make a pile of lanes' clothing on the bed.

"Should I put these in the 'Yes' pile, Corey?" Kon asked me holding up a pair of Laney red panties.

I frowned and snatched them away from the smirking Kon and trow them back in the draw and slammed it shut. Katrina walked in caring in a small green duffle bag and a moose doll the her Trina self named Mr Moose-face. (A/N: watch In-D Road Ranger) She put the bag and the doll on the bed next to the pile of clothes.

"How hard is it to pack a few things for Laney?" she asked us.

"It's harder than you would think," Kon said walking over and wrapping his arms around my sister.

I turned back to Laney wardrobe and scratched my head then turned back to Katrina and saw that she and Kon were kissing.

"Guys really? In my room?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, Corey," they said sheepishly.

"How about I pack for Laney? Go watch some TV or something," Katrina said grabbing Laney's duffle bag.  
Kon and I shrugged and walked out of the room and into the lounge room Kin and Kim were already here watching some sort of science thing on the TV. I didn't really pay attention to what was going on because I was too nervous I wanted to get to the hospital. I wanted to see Lanes and CJ again. Man I wash Lanes was here she'd know how to calm me down. Finally after about another five minutes Katrina came back caring both duffle bags and put them on the floor next to the armchair that I was sitting in. I jumped up and grabbed them both and made my way to the garage and put them in my car. The twins, Kim and Katrina walked into the garage after me. Katrina and Kon went to the hospital in Katrina's car and Kina and Kim road with me.

"Hey me and Kin think we have the perfect idea for a gift for CJ," Kim told me as I drove through a green light.

"We call it…" Kin said.

"The Baby Rocker 2000!" they both said in union.

"The what?" I asked.

"The Baby Rocker 2000," Kim said smugly.

"It's basically just a baby cot with a motor on it, if you turn it on it will rock the baby to sleep and he won't wake all night!" Kin explained as I stopped at a red light.

_**(A/N: Please do not do that to your baby and/or baby sibling's cot as it it's not 110% safe and will maybe result death or injure to the child! So please don't try making that!)**_

"Great idea, guys, but is that safe?" I asked. "I mean wont I motor on a back cot be a bit well you know deadly for the baby and well fast?"

Kin, who was sitting in the front, looked back at his girlfriend.

"Now that Corey says it like that, I don't think Laney would like that idea," He told her.

"Yeah, maybe we should get his something else," Kim agreed.

"What about a teddy bear?" Kin asked.

"Katrina," Kim shook her head.

"A nickname?"

"We'll leave that to Nick,"

So the two went into a conversation about what they should get CJ, I wasn't really listening I was too busy concentrating on the road and trying to keep out distraction thoughts about seeing Lanes and my son again. Finally, we made it to the hospital and the nurse at the desk let up go see Lanes and we went in and found out she was sleeping, I walked over to her and brushed she hair out of her face, she became to stir.

"Take cover!" Kon whispered hiding behind a chair.

Kin went and hid behind Kon while Kim and Katrina just looked at their boyfriends like they were weird. Lanes opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Hey, babe," I said smiling at Lanes.

"Hey," she said.

She sat up and I gave her a quick kiss.

"We bought you guys some stuff Katrina said and Kon got out from his hiding place.

Katrina walked over to where CJ was in his small cot the hospital provided for all the babies, and put Mr Moose-face above his head.

Laney POV:__

Mina and Nick came twenty minutes after everyone else came.

"Nick Mallory would like to apologise for him and Mina Beff for being late," Nick said in his chill tone.

"It's all cool Nick," Corey said.

"Thanks, little Riffin," Nick said.

Every one crowed around CJ swooning over how cute he was, that left me and Corey alone.

"I miss you, I feel so alone at home," he said as he played with my fingers.

"Aw! Is it scawy?" I asked mocking him.

He chuckled and looked me in the eyes.

"No," he said. "I just feels weird not having you right next to be at nights."

"Don't worry, Core. I'll be home in a few days," I assured him.

"I wish you two could come home now," he complained sadly.

"Core, sweetie, I wish me and CJ could go home now as well but I have to stay here a while so the doctor can make sure that there's nothing wrong with me or him," I told Corey.

The door opened and Carrie walked in the room, she walked over to be and Corey and gave Core a small piece of paper then turned to me.

"Sorry, Laney can't stay long. Lares is taking me out dancing," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Larry can dance?" I asked her.

"Not really, but I can," she said.

"So he's taking you out dancing despite the fact that he can't dance?" I asked.

"Ah, yeah," Carrie said.

At that moment she and I start to laugh.

"That guy will do anything to make you happy wont he," I asked.

"Even make a fool of himself dancing," Carrie agreed. "Oh and that's me and my band saying thank you, Grojband needs the gig, oh and it's on next Friday," she added to Corey.

"Thanks Carrie," Corey said giving Carrie a thank you smile.

"It's all good," she said. "Well best be off,"

She left and I saw Nick look at his watch.

"It's getting Late and Nick is sure little Riffin and Laney Penn would like some time alone with their son" Nick said.

"Cya, guys" I said.

Kon, Katrina, Kim, Nick and Mina left waving and saying their goodbyes.

"Me and Kim will ride with Kon and Katrina," Kin said to Corey.

"Okay. Cya guys" Corey said.

I waved. They left and that left me and Corey alone (with CJ as an exception). Corey leaned down and kissed me I kissed him back. We made out so a few minutes; we broke the kiss because 1) we needed air and 2) because CJ started to cry. Corey got up and walked over to CJ and picked him up out of his cot and started shushing trying to calm him down so he would go back to sleep. Corey held him with such gentleness and smiled at him with such love that I knew he would make a great dad.

"He has your eyes," he said looking at me.

"He looks more like you," I said.

Corey walked over and sat back in the chair by my bed still holding the now sleeping newborn.

"I love you, Lanes," Corey said.

"I love you too," I said

Me and Corey leaned in and kissed, we seemed to have forgotten that CJ was still in Corey's arms, that wasn't until we felt CJ's tiny hands stretched out. We laughed quietly and I held his small hand in mine.

"We're going to make great parents," Corey said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

**Cliff hanger!**

**So what will I write next?**

**R&R people!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone! * slams garage door***


	7. Chapter 7 coming home

**Fellow Grojbandians! Hope you're ready for a new chapter and trust me you'll wanna stick around for the next one because something big happens!**

**Larry: Grojfan forever doesn't own Grojband but she owns this story.**

**Me: Thanks Larry!**

**Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone! **

***Larry and I cross our arms and frown at Corey as he reached for the garage door***

**Corey: Too early? **

***I nod and Corey walks away***

Corey POV

Laney stayed in the hospital for the rest of the week and I visited her every day. Today was Saturday and today was the day she was coming home. I walked down the hall of the hospital and opened the door of the room Lanes was in, I walked in to find Laney was standing, dressed and ready, by the huge window that took up the whole wall. She was looking out it holding CJ in her arms. Their duffle bags were on the Lanes' bed (which was made) and a scroll of paper rested on CJ's bag. I walked up to Laney and wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me.

"Ready to go?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said.

I walked over to CJ's bad and picked up the scroll and unfolded it. It was a birth certificate, the paper was crème and it had a blue border. In the middle of the border it read:

Certificate of birth.

Given Name: CJ Middle name: Layne Last Name: Riffin

Father: Corey Jaron Riffin Mother: Laney Marie Penn

Sex: Male D.O.B: 13 July 14

Hospital: Peaceville Base hospital Doctor: Doctor Berkenstain

(A/N: Look I know that's not Laney's middle name but she doesn't have one so I made one up and I hope I did a good job at the certificate I would check but mine is in storage and i can't find a big enough picture to work off)

"Oh yeah, the nurse gave me that this morning," Laney was behind me.

I jumped a bit, she walks very quietly. She chuckled and I smiled at her.

"Aw, Im sorry did I scare you?" she asked.

"Yeah, a bit," I said.

"Well, get over it," she added in a playfully harsh tone.

"Ow! Harsh!" I said.

We laughed and then shared a kiss and when we broke off I grabbed the bags and we left the hospital, Laney put CJ safely in his seat and got in the front. She rested her head on the head rest and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" I asked.

"A bit," she answered her eyes still closed.

The only sounds in the car were the soft hum of the engine and some little noises CJ was making. I drove into the drive way I pushed a button on the keys and the right garage door opened. I drove in and parked in the place Trina's car used to live. I poked Laney's shoulder and she opened her eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping," she told me.

"I know," I said.

We got out of the car, I grabbed the bags and she got CJ. We walked tough the door that led room the garage to the lounge room.

"Surprize!" I crowd of voices said and all our friends jumped out of nowhere I dropped the bags and I jumped behind Laney, she just stood there like she had expected someone to jump out, man nothing scares her. CJ started to brawl and Lanes rocked and shushed him for him to calm down.

"Sorry," Mina whispered.

"How much of a man are you?" Larry noticed that I was hiding behind Lanes.

"Bigger man than you," I said taking Laney's side again.

Larry smirked and I saw Konnie and Kim sneaking up on him.

"BOO!" they cried.

Larry let out a yelp and breathed into his inhaler. Carrie laughed along with the twins but her laughter turned to concern as she noticed he had his inhaler. She frowned at the twins.

"Girls, you know he's asthmatic!" Carrie scolded the twins.

"Sorry! But. It's. Just. Too. Funny!" Konnie gasped between her laughter while she and Kim went into a laughing fit.

"Shut up! You're fighting is making him worse!" Laney snapped.

My sister left from her spot nest to the laughing Kon and walked over to Laney.

"May I?" she asked holding out her arms.

Lanes gave her the still brawling baby and Katrina had him quilt in under a minute. Laney frowned.

"Now that just makes me look like a bad mother," she complained.

"Corey used to be like this when he was little," Katrina told her gazing at CJ.

"Did not! I never used to cry like that," I defended myself.

"Yeah but storms used to scare you and id be able to calm you down and get you to sleep," Katrina passed CJ back to Laney.

Kin and Kon sniggered at me, I sniggered back.

"Anyways why are you all here?" I asked.

"We wanted to hold a welcome home party," Kim said.

"We bought food," Kon said.

"Of course you did," lanes rolled her eyes.

Laney POV

I sighed and began to walk away.

"Where you going lanes?" Corey asked.

"Put CJ in his room," I said.

I walked down the hall to CJ's room it was across the hall from me and Corey's room. I lay him down the his cot and grabbed the other baby monitor and walked back into the lounge room, Corey was talking to Larry and Kin, Kon and Nick were sitting on the lounge watching a footy game on TV and all the girls were standing in the kitchen talking. I went to join the girls putting the monitor on the counter and turning it on.

Corey POV

The party went on all day, well it wasn't really a party it was more of one big hang out session. I talked to Larry about some 'plans' I had for the gig on Friday then we watched the rest of the game with the other guys while the girls stood in the kitchen and talked. CJ didn't wake up all day, and when everyone went home it was about 8pm so I made dinner and Lanes had a shower.

"Laney," I knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Dinner,"

"Kay, I'll be out in a minute," she answered.

We ate dinner and Laney went to wash up but as usual I made her go do something else.

"Core, the woman dose the cooking and the cleaning while the man goes and watches football on TV or something, not the other way around," she said as I pushed her out of the kitchen.

"Fine, you can start doing the womanly things tomorrow night," I said.

She sighed and walked off.

Laney POV

Corey pushed me out of the kitchen, sometimes I think I wear the pants in this relationship, with nothing to do I went to check on CJ, he was still sleeping, I mean that's all that he did. He's adorable. He looks a lot like Corey, he has cores' jaw line and nose and mouth, but he has my eye colour, emerald green, he has a small clump of purple hair. Sure he was a drunken mistake, but he was no mistake to me, but I loved him and I would never give him up for the world. The door swung open quietly and I turned around and saw Corey walking in, he wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I smiled down at our son. I yarned and Corey looked at me.

"I think it's time we went to bed," he suggested.

I nodded I was yarning for sleep I hadn't had much when I was in the hospital , the bed was uncomfortable the food was bad and the patents made lots of noise, coughing sneezing and baby's crying I was glad to be home. I drifted to sleep in Corey's arms in seconds.

**And that's another end to another chapter.**

**So…**

**What 'plans' dose Corey have for the gig?**

**What plans do I have for the next chapter?**

**Corey: the next chapter is a must read chapter!**

**Kin: Hey that was my line!**

**Me: Get on with it will ya?**

**Kin: thanks for coming out every one!**

**Corey: You stole my line!**

***Kin and Corey start arguing. I sigh and close the garage door***


End file.
